Just A Joke
by Assyleiko
Summary: Tout ceci n'était qu'une grosse blague, une énorme blague. Applaudissez la jeune Raven Reyes pour avoir eu John Murphy. One Shot, **Murphy x Raven** parce que c'est ainsi et que c'est mon otp de the 100 et que je vous emmerdes du fond de mon cœur (susceptible d'avoir une suite si ça vous plait) Rating K mais ça risque de changer huhuhu


**J'ai une idée de fanfiction, si ce petit one shot vous plait j'en ferais surement une.**

**Putain j'ai toujours eu confiance en Murphy, ce personnage est juste putain y'a pas de mot c'est le personnage le plus « Humain » et puis il est couillon ce couillon et j'l'adore alors TAISEZ-VOUS et laissez-moi apprécier ce perso COMME IL SE DOIT (Je fais l'avocat de diable et j'assume vos mères fezhusodjhfrnusjdfk)**

**Je me sentais seule lorsque j'ai commencé à shipper le MurVen MAIS PUTAIN JE SUIS PAS SEULE (enfin peut-être la seule française ? JE N'ESPERE PAS)**

**MERCI INTERNET **

**(Episode 6 saison 2 si j'me trompe pas, si j'me suis trompé dites le moi please c: )**

* * *

**« JUST A JOKE »**

Murphy avait trouvé sa blague plutôt marrante… Jusqu'à ce qu'il constate le visage presque décomposé de Clarke ainsi que Finn, il s'était alors justifié expliquant que ce n'était qu'une blague, puis il avait essayé de continuer la discussion qu'il semblait mener seul avec la blonde pendant que le marcheur de l'espace s'en allait.

« Ce n'est pas parce que les autres t'ont pardonnés que moi aussi. Lui avait-elle sèchement craché au visage »

Pendant une fraction de seconde Murphy sourit, un sourire ironique bien sûr, n'était-ce pas l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité ? Qui est-ce qui s'était fait accusé à tort d'un meurtre ? Qui est-ce qui s'était fait rouler et tabasser dans la boue ? Qui est-ce qui s'est fait trahir ? Qui est-ce qui à été pendu ? Qui est-ce qui a manqué de mourir ?

Surement pas Clarke.

Et pourtant, c'était elle qui devait le pardonné et pas le contraire, mais Murphy ne dit rien, il avait assez enduré ainsi pour en ajouter et se contenta de boire la boisson qu'avait faite Monty.

Ses yeux décrochèrent du fond de son verre lorsqu'il vit Raven arrivés, cette fille avait toujours l'air occupé, toujours prête à vous en mettre une dans la gueule si vous lui parler trop et le jeune homme ne fut pas surpris que la première phrase qui sortit de sa bouche en arrivant à leur table était :

« Dégage Murphy »

De toute façon ça a toujours été ainsi… Pourquoi changer ?

Et sans demander son reste l'ancien exclu se leva, souhaitant bonne chance sans plus de conviction avant de quitter la table pour laisser le mécanicien et la princesse discuter sur des sujets qu'il ne comprendra sans doute jamais.

Et ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça.

* * *

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes –qui était passé pour une heure aux yeux de John— la jeune Reyes était enfin sortit de ce qu'il restait de l'Arche, son visage semblait être plus… soulagé, comme si le fait d'avoir fini son « travail » l'avait apaisé en quelque sorte.

Murphy était toujours à une table, le même verre à la main, il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

En fait, il guettait avec attention la sortie de la brune, la porte avait été son seul champ de vision et un soupire s'échappa de sa gorge lorsqu'elle sortit.

Murphy détourna alors le regard et se mit à observer son verre – maintenant vide – il grimaça lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait surveillé quand est-ce que Raven aurait fini sa discussion avec Clarke, depuis quand est-ce que Murphy en avait quelque chose à faire ?

Quelques jours maintenant.

Ouais, depuis ce jour au vaisseau Murphy ne cessait de chercher du regard la jeune Reyes, partout où elle allait ses yeux la suivaient.

Le jeune homme jeta alors hésitant un regard vers la brune qui semblait marcher dans le camp il se surprenait lui-même et sursauta presque quand il se rendit compte qu'il la fixait depuis… depuis qu'elle l'avait remarqué et se dirigeait maintenant vers lui.

A peine elle arriva que le brun lança dans un soupire.

« "Dégage Murphy", c'est ça ? »

« Peut-être. Avait-elle répondue en s'asseyant à sa table »

Le brun soupira une nouvel fois, non seulement il venait de se faite honteusement prit en train d'observer la jeune fille mais en plus le petit sourire taquin qu'elle avait ne lui annonçait rien de bon.

Mais il ne fallait pas lâcher.

Murphy n'allait pas craquer, pas devant elle, pas devant Raven.

Le dit John apporta de nouveau son verre à ses lèvres, et, comme si cette action avait été le bouton Start d'une conversation, la jeune Reyes prit la parole

« Dis-moi Murphy… Commença-t-elle en faisant diverses moues avec sa bouche tout en jouant avec ses doigts

-Hm ? Dit-il en même temps de pencher le verre sur sa lèvre sans pour autant regarder la brune

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu bois… un verre vide ? Demanda-t-elle presque innocemment alors qu'elle savait très bien ce qu'elle disait »

Merde.

Putain de merde.

Putain de bordel de merde.

« Eh… Il n'était pas vide… Je viens de le finir. Répondit-il en le retirant aussitôt

-Menteur. »

Nouveau soupire, ça allait bientôt devenir une habitude. Et Murphy ne voulait pas, mais il ne savait pas quoi répondre alors il détourna le regard.

La jeune Raven qui continuait d'agiter sa bouche car intérieurement elle se mordait la joue pour ne pas laisser paraitre son sourire vainqueur, voyant que ça le mettait visiblement mal à l'aise, elle continua la discussion qui venait d'être lancer.

« Murphy… Reprit-elle d'une douce voix

-Quoi. Répondit-il sèchement cette-fois ci »

Oh, visiblement on n'aime pas non plus la défaite.

Ça devenait de plus en plus intéressant

Tous ceci Raven l'avait déjà deviné et pourtant elle fit mine d'être surprise, néanmoins s'il pensait que c'était juste sa manière de répondre qui allait l'impressionner, le jeune John se mettait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude

« Murphy… Continua-t-elle en le provoquant derrière son visage d'ange »

Le jeune garçon ne put résister, il tourna alors son visage vers elle, la regardant de nouveau. Encore une fois, il découvrait ce magnifique visage, cette peau mate dont Murphy pensait et était sûr qu'elle était aussi lisse et douce que… que le revers d'une lame de couteau. Certes, c'était une métaphore bizarre… Pour vous, mais pour Murphy c'était bien plus qu'un simple compliment. Ses yeux chocolats dont il ne cessait d'être intimidé par le regard –bien sûr il ne le montrait pas- et puis ses lèvres… Mon Dieu ce que Murphy aimait fixer ses lèvres, elles semblaient pulpeuses, délicatement rosés et … et…

« Tu saignes de la lèvre tu sais ? »

Un sursaut, immédiatement il s'essuya du revers de sa main sa lèvre et ses yeux changèrent de direction et se retrouvent nulle part sur le paysage du camp.

Nouvelle satisfaction pour la jeune Reyes, oh que oui ça la satisfaisait de voir qu'elle avait un tel effet sur ce psychopathe. Même si, en ce moment, il ressemblait plus à un adolescent voir un gamin à qu'il ne manquait qu'un câlin en pleine découvert de la signification du mot « beauté »

Cela faisait deux fois que Raven avait parlé dans le vide –enfin, sans réponse- et c'était deux fois de trop, elle décida donc dans deux petits bonds de chaise de se déplacer un peu plus près du jeune garçon qu'elle aimait taquiner et reprit, cette fois-ci elle ne put s'empêcher d'afficher son sourire mais fut vite couper par le brun qui la stoppa avant même qu'elle ne put commencer sa phrase, il semblait essayer de se donner un air indifférent, comme pour ignorer le petit jeu provocateur bien trop apparent de la jeune brune.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'approches de moi. Dit-il en voulant se donner un ton autoritaire, chose raté

-La vraie question est : Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fixais depuis tout à l'heure »

Rire nerveux, faux sourire ironique, un Murphy timide tout craché.

« Aha moi ? En train de _te dévorer du regard_ ? Tu te fais trop de films Raven.

-Tu t'es fait avoir tout seul. »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, apparemment il ne comprenait pas qu'il venait de dire « dévorer du regard » alors que Raven avait simplement mentionné le fait qu'il la fixait, sans pour autant préciser de quelle manière.

« Tu as dit "_Me dévorer du regard_" si j'me trompe ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment

-Woah woah woah, je n'ai jamais dit ça. Il paniquait mais n'osait le montrer. »

Raven était plus qu'amuser, elle se sentait soudainement supérieur face à cet homme qui avait manqué de la tuer mais malgré tout plaisantait avec lui.

Et, comme elle s'était déjà engager, autant finir le jeu jusqu'au bout, voilà pourquoi Raven c'était doucement penché vers Murphy, plaçant sa main gauche sur le haut de son torse avant de la descendre le plus lentement possible pendant que celui-ci semblait être totalement perdu, la bouche entrouverte, sa respiration devenait de plus en plus haché, saccadé et il n'osait dire mot sous peine de perdre la sensation de chaleur que lui procurait sa main sur son torse.

Ils étaient dehors, sous les yeux de tout le monde, mais comme il faisait nuit et qu'il ne restait que quelques personnes dehors leur actions passaient plutôt inaperçues.

Finalement lorsque le visage innocemment diabolique de la brune se pencha vers Murphy il réussit à articuler

« Qu-…Qu-est-ce que tu fais… Raven. Il cherchait une réponse dans ses yeux mais ceux-ci ne voulaient lui répondre

-Tais-toi Murphy, pourquoi est-ce tu l'ouvres quand il ne faut pas. »

Sa main continuait de descendre et arriva jusqu'à son ventre couvert par son pull lui-même sous sa veste.

« Tu pourrais… venir me voir cette nuit… Chuchota-t-elle d'une voix presque sensuelle qui éveilla un frisson chez John »

Raven se pencha un peu plus, juste assez pour atteindre son oreille pendant que sa main cherchait le dessous de son pull, elle agissait comme bon lui semblait et le jeune brun n'essayait même pas de l'en empêcher.

En effet Murphy était complètement désorienter, il sentait son souffle caresser son oreille, une aura chaude s'installant entre eux, et pourtant, personne ne remarquait toujours rien. Le pire était que Murphy ne connaissait pas la chose. Quoi ? Vous pensiez qu'il en était un expert ? Qu'il couchait à droite à gauche ? Eh bien détrompez-vous et laissez-moi vous dire que Murphy était un adolescent de dix-sept ans, vierge et complexé sur lui-même de n'avoir jamais eu aucunes expériences sexuelles.

En même temps, quelles genre de fille voudrait de lui ?

Personne, personne parce que Murphy ne sais pas embrasser. Normal, il n'a même pas eu de baiser.

Alors que pendant une seconde il avait crus que Raven allait lui chuchoter quelque chose de sensuelle voir même de sexuelle au lieu de tous cela, sortit de sa bouche une phrase qui cassa immédiatement l'ambiance, phrase qu'avait surement déjà entendu Murphy… Normal, c'était lui-même qui l'avait dit.

« C'est juste une blague »

Et elle se retira tout naturellement avant de laisser complètement perdu le jeune garçon dont le souffle semblait encore être coupé et le cœur sans aucun battement.

* * *

**So So, c'est un peu gnan gnan et bacler mais sachez que je l'ai ecrit sur un coup de tête c'est comme ça que je vois Murphy, un faux dur à cuir tous timide en fait ehhqyrighezbyh I'M NOT A FANGIRL sisi j'vous assure que j'en suis pas une, mais putain je veux du MurVen**

**Bref, si vous voulez la suite (chose qui arrivera probablement) n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, ça me ferait énormément plaisirs! Surtout que c'est la première fois que j'écris sur une série, the 100 en particulier et surtout avec de tels personnages !**


End file.
